Big Love
by kasura
Summary: With the assistance of someone, the Ainur has the perfect plan to keep Elves in Valinor starting Fourth Age. Warning: male pregnancy, dubious male/male relationships, and it's situational "horror" for a reason.


Big Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I can't believe I wrote this.

The day is slowly winding down for him. He only had to deal with a few petitions that required his utmost attentions to pronounce the final verdicts, the rest of other cases piling on his enormous work desk he delegated to his underlings to process. Feeling contentment and satisfaction from accomplishing good work, he left his office in an ebullient mood, and eagerly looking forward to spend the rest of the day with his family.

His staff was too busy processing these cases to see him leave. Anyway they know he will be back in the office promptly tomorrow early in the morning, just before Arien started her journey across the sky.

Briskly he walked toward the sprawling Noldor Royal Palace, passing through numerous gilded iron gates and marble fountains, nodding to acknowledge the reverent bows from the passing guards and servants, until he reached the inner most apartments belonging to the Royal household.

Feisty little footsteps pounded the mosaic marble floor, and two faces with blazing silver eyes and thick flying curls, and chubby arms with sticky grabby hands – probably from the honey cakes they are not supposed to ingest too much – accosted him and his flowing black robes. Their hands bunched up the pristine fabric and smeared trails of syrups on it.

"Atto, Atto, you're here!" shrieked his misbehaving sons. The elder one immediately started to pull his robe to climb up as one climbing up a mountain. The younger one started to gnaw at his hand. He reached with his right hand to hold the elder one lest he lost his grip and fell down.

A haggard Maedhros appeared from the bronze doors. "They are quite a handful today, possibly due to them stealing a full basket of honey cakes while the chefs were busy cooking a feast to pay attention, and wolfing the entire hoard down, Namo."

He smirked. There's a reason why the Royal kitchen chefs working themselves to exhaustion cooking enormous amount of food each day.

"Ah Maedhros, I really appreciate you babysitting these two rugrats everyday. How's Fingon doing by the way? Does he still have morning sickness?"

With the mention of Fingon, Maedhros' tired gray eyes softened in tenderness. "He's feeling much better, and was able to have some porridge this morning. So we believe the morning sickness phase has passed, and he should be able to intake solid food soon."

"That's good news indeed, perhaps you should take him to Este's Hospital for checkups tomorrow, one should always be diligent and over cautious in caring for his pregnant spouse."Namo counseled.

Maedhros nodding his red head vigorously, agreeing with the Vala's wise suggestion. "Excellent. I shall release you from babysitting duty so you can go back to your suite to take care of Fingon."

Not a minute to waste, Maedhros kissed the wild curly tops of these two tiny children despite their yelling and loud protest, and gave them each an endearing hug before rushing back to the wing where he and Fingon's chambers are located.

Namo mused on the development and events that resulted in a pregnant Fingon, and other pregnant male Elves, as he scooted up his bratty sons in his arms to carry them to the main family hall, where he could hear faintly a crowd of screaming unruly children stomping around, with some crying mixed here and there. And he had to congratulate him and his brethren on the brilliance of this plan that achieved so much with so little effort. If they had only think of such ingenious idea in the Year of the Trees, they would never had to deal with Noldor Rebellion, the Noldor would be unable to go anywhere except stay put in Tirion.

The genesis of this Grand Plan started when Sauron was defeated and diminished by his ring - the vessel of his power - dissolving in Orodruin, then his spirit was captured by Namo to Mandos for judgment. Claiming the want to repent of his sins and crimes, and eager to redeem himself, Sauron – erh Mairon, offered his knowledge learned from tinkering with Elves in Utumno and Angband to solve the Valar's major headache of what to do with rebellious, querulous Noldor, to ensure these proud, warmongering, violent Elves will never leave and be content in Valinor after they are re-embodied.

The solution is so simple, it made Namo and his brothers laughed and cried after hearing the proposal from Mairon. Using the potion he concocted and his sorcery, he will change the physiology of a male Elf to make him fertile to carry a child. The male Elf who took the fertility potion will emit a rich, irresistible scent to his mate to indicate he's fertile and ready to breed. The hypothesis is that a pregnant male Elf would have his violent tendency curbed by the pregnancy, and therefore more docile, and less prone to rebellion.

Off course the Valar were skeptical at first, so Mairon proposed to let him try this on his ex spouse Celebrimbor, and if the endeavor is successful, he will be granted pardon under the condition of perpetual assisting and laboring in administering the potion, caring for these pregnant Elves, and birthing, under Este's supervision.

The Valar saw the appeal, and for selfish reasons they wanted the plan to work, so they struck the bargain with Mairon. An unwilling and protesting Celebrimbor was no weight on their conscious…sacrifice for the greater good, Irmo told the unhappy Elf that he's to be bonded to his ex spouse again. Once the first child resulted from Celebrimbor's pregnancy, the Ainur were completely sold. Este constructed her Hospital specifically for pregnant male Elves with Mairon as the chief Healer training her Maiar to administer the fertility potion and care for these Elves. Melian was asked to be the consultant for the caring and rearing of half Ainu/Elf children, given her expertise and personal experience in this area. She was completely thrilled to find a purpose in Arda again.

When all these were done, the Ainur raced to snatch their choice Elf to be bonded. Manwe issued an edict that any male Elf showing aggression or rebellious strain is to be bonded to an Ainu or another male Elf, and to be administered the fertility potion. Since the Ainur themselves are sterile in the union with their kindred, many have desired to have children and want to experience the same joy of child rearing as the Elves do, they enthusiastically supported Manwe's Grand Plan. Some Ainur unions were dissolved so they can search for an Elf spouse to have children, and Manwe decreed they can rightly do so since Ainur unions were for partnerships of tasks. The numerous beautiful half Maia/Elf children sprouted after the implementation of this Grand Plan added to the glories of Arda.

When Namo reached the family hall, his two sons squirmed out of his arms to rush to join the hordes of cousins and nephews. The Noldor Royal palace is bursting with children and in serious need of adding more wings and rooms to accommodate the growing tribe. His sons soon were caught up in a brawl with Orome and Celegorm's sons. Olorin and Gil-Galad's children were quietly playing with wood blocks. Mairon and Celebrimbor's two sons were tossing food at each other, and at their cousins, making a nuisance of themselves as usual. Amrod and Pallando's brood were running around playing hide and seek. No he didn't see Caranthir and Angrod's children, thank Eru, their sons are the most ill tempered, foul-mouthed Elflings he had ever encountered.

Then his attention was caught by the two heavily pregnant male Elves sitting on the divans in the middle of the hall, each surrounded by a feast of delicious dishes spread in front of them. These two Elves were busy shoving food to their mouths to quench their ever present hunger while shouting at the crowd of children in the room to behave and be quiet, or snapping at each other.

"Brother, I think you should go lightly on the sweet meat, your belly might burst before your time, given how fast and much you're eating." Fingolfin eyed his elder brother and the plate that he's holding with staggering, towering food.

"Half Brother, your girth is not smaller than mine. Stop being aggravating. " Feanor frowned, staring at his feet propped up on the divan "Ah my feet are so disgustingly swollen. I can't walk properly, I hate my fat toes."

Namo quickly walked to his spouse to soothe him. He kissed the top of his spouse' raven head, inhaling the rich, wonderful scent, and caressed his long trail of silky dark hair. "I think your toes are quite lovely, my sugar pie." The Vala reached over to rub Feanor's belly gently to comfort the distraught Elf. He can feel his third son's strong spirit. He is so looking forward to meet his precious child soon.

Yes, Namo had used his privilege to claim Feanor as his mate before Aule did. The Smith loves children so he was hoping to bond with his prized pupil. When Aule found out he lost out, he quickly snatched up Curufin, and kept the Elf pregnant. Nienna and Miriel formed a formidable babysitting team to manage the ever increasing brood of grandbabies, great grandbabies, and nephews. Now Nienna is crying tears of joy.

Fingolfin bit his lips, and pouted. "Where is my belly rub? My back is killing me, and someone needs to rub my feet as well."

Namo can sense Tulkas approaching the palace, so he offered this news to Fingolfin to calm him down. "Your spouse, Tulkas, should be here soon to take care of you."

Rolling his eyes, Feanor said "Half brother, stop being over dramatic and eat your food." Fingolfin glared. But nevertheless these two Noldor resumed their eating.

As Feanor bit into a pastry with the ferocity of fighting Balrogs, Namo told him that Salmar is bringing Maglor to visit him tomorrow. The Noldo was ecstatic, and looking forward to Maglor's visit. The hapless Elf was singing Noldolante on a desolate beach one day, being his usual moody self, was pulled into the waves by Salmar, and ferried over to Aman. Now he's pregnant with their first child.

The rush of elation soon evaporated, Feanor resumed bickering with Fingolfin. As Namo stared at these two Elves squabbling with each other, he shook his head. Something will never change.

* * *

When Celeborn and his grandsons sailed to Valinor and rode to Tirion to reunite with their family, they were greeted by a very usual and shocking sight, in fact they were rendered speechless and going through a stage of shock so intense that almost their fea left their hroa for Mandos: throngs and throngs of male Elves in various state of pregnancies strolling through the White City with their children trailing behind them.


End file.
